


Joan Ferguson's Return Part 2

by queenrabe



Series: Joan Ferguson's Return [2]
Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 22:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15694602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenrabe/pseuds/queenrabe
Summary: Joan sets plan B into motion.





	Joan Ferguson's Return Part 2

8/15/2018

Joan Ferguson’s Return, Part 2

 

The crisp winter air felt exhilarating to Joan, as she stepped out into the dark of night. She had primed her next subject previously; brick through the window, leather gloves on the bed; and now it was time for the piece de resistance. It was nearly time for her to get off work as Joan used the passkey she had Jake make for her months ago. Joan slipped into the bedroom to await quietly for her prey. She kept her breathing slow and steady, relishing the scent of the clothing in the closet. A few moments later she heard the key, door opened, keys thrown down on the table. She had arrived.  
While she was taking off her clothes, she thought she heard a sound toward the closet.  
“Hello, Vera,” was all Joan needed to say.  
“Oh my God. Yo……you……..but you’re dead! I saw the grave myself!”  
“Still can’t think it all through can you Vera?”  
Joan took two steps with her long legs and stood before Vera, looking down at her with a cocky grin, “You actually thought that was me in the box? How funny. That was a mere substitute. I knew with enough prodding at your sense of safety, you, Will and Jake would have to go check out my gravesite.”  
Vera felt faint and was trembling so violently that her knees were banging together, “Then…. Who…..who was it in the box??”  
“You needn’t worry about that, Vera. I didn’t kill anyone if that’s what you’re thinking. The body was already dead. I merely changed the clothes. But just so you know, I look some lovely shots of the three of you, digging away at the scene of the crime. Let’s call that my little insurance policy, shall we?”  
Joan’s strong arm reached down under Vera just in time to keep her from fainting to the floor. She was easy enough to hold in her arms, such a tiny little thing. Vera was laid in bed, the rest of her clothing removed, wrists bound to the bedposts before Vera started to moan. She was waking.  
“Welcome back, Vera. You took a little trip. Not to worry, I caught you before you hit the floor. I didn’t want any unnecessary bruising, not this soon anyway. Would you like some water?” Joan spoke in a cool voice resplendent with the taste of victory on her tongue.  
Vera was still groping her mind for reality. She noticed her clothing was off, and her hands were tied.  
“Let me up from here! You’ve had your fun and games, that’s enough!”  
Joan actually let out a chuckle deep in her throat, “Silly Vera, the night is young, and I’ve only just begun to play.”  
Vera wanted to protest but knew it would be of no use. Then she realized her feet weren’t tied and quickly pulled her legs together. She didn’t know what Joan had in mind but wasn’t above anything as far as Vera was concerned.  
Large hands slid between tightened legs, pulling her knees apart, “You can’t fight me Vera, I’m much bigger and stronger than you. Just relax, you might actually enjoy it. I’ll make sure it isn’t too “vanilla” for you.”  
As Joan stood, she unfastened her pants and slid them down her legs. She wasn’t wearing underwear. Shirt unbuttoned and hung on a hanger with the pants and blazer to keep them crisp. Vera thought to herself, my God, what a beautiful body she has under that uniform. Upon her return to Vera’s bedside, Joan leaned in to her face, stopping just a couple inches from touching, and stared at her. She noticed how uneasy that made her and she cracked a smile.  
“Any requests?”  
“What?” Vera replied meekly.  
“Hmmm, leaving it up to me. Now why doesn’t that surprise me Vera? What should I start with? Punishment. You need to be punished for stealing those golden crowns from me. Punishment before pleasure, but both will please me.”  
Joan grabbed Vera’s sides and turned her a bit to show her small bottom, “Now what should I use here, hmm? Ah, I have it, my belt of course. How fitting. I’ll teach you to rob me.”  
The belt was cracked like a whip just inches away from Vera’s body, “Not to worry, I’m just practicing for a minute. You won’t need to wait with baited breath for long.”  
The third whack hit Vera’s butt with such force, it lunged her forward. A fourth hit and Vera was screaming for her to stop.  
Joan’s large hand pressed tightly over Vera’s mouth to stifle her, “No, no we can’t have that. What would the neighbor’s think. Little Vanilla Vera getting off to a spanking?”  
A few tears escaped Vera’s eyes as Joan rolled her onto her back again. This time a knee was firmly planted between Vera’s legs to keep them open. Joan slid her knee higher to press firmly against Vera’s crotch. Instinctively Vera raised her knees to protest, not seeing that her own knee was now aiming at Joan’s wet bush. Joan saw it and pressed her soaked hair down to reach it. Joan let out a low moan. The pressure was such a sweet sensation that she could feel her toes start to curl. She rose off Vera’s knee, it was too soon and Joan had other things in mind. “Let’s drive Vera crazy”.  
“So tell me Vera, what did Jakey do for you?”  
“Don’t you know, you instructed him,” Vera spoke with embarrassment.  
“Oh my sweet little lamb, I didn’t give Jakey instruction on fucking. I figured he would know how to fuck you. I meant, what about foreplay, or was that foreign to him?”  
“That’s none of your business Joan.”  
Joan’s body pressed down on top of Vera, angling her leg tightly between Vera’s, “Did he rub on you first? Did he even know where your clit is?”  
No response from Vera, she was digging her heals into the bed. The grinding of Joan’s body on hers was starting to take its toll. She was afraid she would get Joan’s leg wet, and then Joan would tease her about that too.  
“Oh dear, you’re awful quiet Vera, you haven’t dozed off have you? Although it is hard to imagine anything being too vanilla for you, Vera, but let’s entice you a bit more, so you aren’t bored.”  
Without a moment’s notice, Joan reached down to Vera’s neck and bit her, licked, then bit again, harder the second time. Joan liked Vera’s reaction so she continued down her little body, first she bit into her shoulders, then planted her teeth firmly into Vera’s side. That sent Vera’s hips lunging forward. Without releasing her teeth completely, she slid down Vera’s side, inch by inch, clasping then releasing, until she made it to her hip. Joan’s teeth moved to the front where she dug them in at the top of Vera’s thigh. Vera’s moans were a delight for Joan’s ears.  
“Not so vanilla now? Well I do aim to please,” Joan hissed out her words.  
“I know I shouldn’t even bother to ask this Vera, but have you ever gone down on a woman?”  
Vera’s eyes opened with confusion and she didn’t know how to answer.  
“Let’s try it, shall we? I’ll straddle your pretty little face, and all you have to do it stick out your tongue. I’m sure you’ve wanted to do that to me often enough over the years. And if you’re a very good girl, I’ll reward you in kind. Bet you won’t think of Jakey again.”  
Joan positioned herself and pulled her black hair to the side, away from her clitoris. Vera was too frightened to do it. She was afraid she’d do it wrong, but Joan opened Vera’s lips with her finger, and gently pushed it into her mouth to touch her tongue. It was as close to begging that Joan would ever get. She was so used to just taking what she needed, but she had always cared for Vera and wished things could have been different between them. She knew she had hurt her during the riot, and even though she wasn’t one to dwell on mistakes, it ate away at her. Joan had so many plans for that dinner they shared together, but it all went badly.  
Joan raised her head and closed her eyes as Vera’s smooth tongue grazed over her clit. It was sweet and gentle which caused Joan’s vagina to squeeze out more fluid. Breathing became heavier and deeper as Joan allowed herself the sweetness of the pleasure Vera was giving her. All Vera could think of was, “Please let me do this right.” Time seemed to stop for Joan who was welcoming the beginning of a long awaited orgasm from the softness of Vera’s tongue. When Joan’s orgasm came, she had to control her hips to keep from crashing down on Vera’s face. It took all her strength to hold position. A deep throaty moan escaped from Joan that lasted as long as her pleasure. She opened her eyes once again and climbed back down to lie on top of Vera and allowed herself a few moments to just breathe, while still clinging to the memory of the pleasure she had just felt.  
Vera felt a sense of relief that she brought on a climax to Joan. She was still thinking of that when Joan began to stir.  
“Now it’s your turn,” Joan put her body between Vera’s legs, stroked the soft, wet hair and opened Vera’s lips to reveal her small clitoris.  
Vera was shaking. Joan squeezed two of her long fingers inside Vera’s tight vagina. Vera moaned and clenched her fists. She wanted to hold still for Joan but her hips betrayed her, rocking and lunging at each of Joan’s thrusts inside.  
“You ready for me Vera?”  
In a dreamy state Vera muttered out, “What?”  
“Are you ready for my mouth? I can’t help but salivate at the thought of your orgasm. I can wait if you need more time.”  
Vera looked down at her, shaking her head and merely said, “No, don’t wait.”  
Joan’s thick, pink tongue began to assault Vera’s pleasure center while her fingers rotated around and around the cervix. Joan peeked up at Vera, pulled her mouth away for just a moment. She winked at her and said, “That’s the G-Spot, in case Jakey never found it.”  
Joan immediately went back down using her thick, sensual lips to encircle Vera’s clitoris. Her fingers bringing ecstasy at every movement, and her tongue pressed into Vera with delight. Joan pressed her tongue upwards against the hard, throbbing shaft of Vera’s clit and held onto her bottom tightly to keep her positioned properly. A few more thrusts and she knew Vera would melt in her mouth like fine chocolate. That thought, that delicious thought of having such a sweet power over Vera, would carry with her forever. No more thoughts of Jakey. No more Vanilla Vera. Joan had accomplished her goal.


End file.
